inplainsightrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Venandi: Phoenixes
__NOEDITSECTION__ __TOC__ Introduction to Phoenixes Phoenixes are part Human and part Bird. A Phoenix's Bird ancestry manifests in their hair and eyes; Phoenixes all have black or red/orange hair and brown or gold eyes. If a Phoenix is capable of taking bird form (possesses the Firebird power) then they, like their Avian counterparts, lay eggs. These are incubated by their mother's fire during the gestation period (approximately 2-3 months). During this time, the mother remains in her bird form whenever possible. Phoenixes who cannot take bird form procreate in human form and have several restrictions. Read about Reproduction in detail. Incredibly rare amongst Venandi, Phoenixes are effectively immortal. They age normally but when killed, or upon reaching the age of 80, they will combust, their body bursting into flame and turning to ash. If a Phoenix's ashes are undisturbed (or is moved as a complete pile) the Phoenix will be reborn from it as a baby chick a day later. If the ash is scattered, the Phoenix will be reborn a year later instead, from the nearest source of fire to the place of their death. Phoenixes retain fuzzy memories of their previous lives, but none of their old skills. There is no known way to permanently kill a Phoenix (though there is a way). It is not uncommon for a Phoenix who dies of old age to be raised by their children after rebirth. A quirk of Phoenix genetics is that a Phoenix can produce only one child (as either father or mother) per lifetime; once a child has been sired, the Phoenix must be reborn before it can produce another. Phoenixes are also immune to the usual genetic problems that come from incestual relationships; when a Phoenix is reborn, its genetic structure is scrambled so as to not resemble its previous self. An important consequence of this is that a Phoenix will not retain its previous appearance (or even necessarily its previous sex) in its new life. Species Breakdown There are three different species of Phoenix all characterised by different physical features (species may have different options in their powers). The species of Phoenix consist of the following. Sun Phoenix Sun Phoenixes are characterised by their red and gold plumage when in bird form. Even if a Sun Phoenix cannot take bird form, this colouring translates to their Human form. Sun Phoenixes posses vibrant red, orange, or golden hair and gold or hazel eyes. They are often somewhat tanned and tend to burn hotter than most others, even other Phoenixes. Sun Phoenixes tend to be relatively passionate creatures, often wildly emotional (in positive and negative ways). If you ask a Sun Phoenix he or she will tell you that he is red with gold highlights. Moon Phoenix Moon Phoenixes are characterised by their silver and blue plumage when in bird form and their silver or white hair and blue or silver eyes in Human form. Moon Phoenixes are often relatively pale and sometimes look as if they are a little off in the distance (or off in space). They tend to find themselves getting lost in something they're doing often to the detriment of others. Moon Phoenixes are considered relatively calm and tend not to fly off the handle. They are just as content to be alone as they are to be with others. Moon Phoenixes, if asked, will be glad to inform you that they are silver with blue highlights. Twilight Phoenix Twilight Phoenixes, possessing deep green and black plumage, are some of the most selfish of all the Phoenixes in existence. Their jet black or dark brown hair and green eyes may be captivating to some, but a Twilight Phoenix is often out for his or herself. Twilight Phoenixes are ambitious, driven, and they'll do what it takes to get what they want. Though they may be selfish, they are hard workers, and they work relatively well in teams. Twilight Phoenixes will gladly tell you that they are green with black highlights. Phoenix Powers All Phoenixes possess the enhancements and primary power listed below. In addition, they may take three additional powers from the list below (or a combination of the powers below and those from the Universal Power Pool if they are a variant) in any combination provided that they meet the requirements. Powers marked as suggested are what we recommend you take for this race. Phoenix Enhancements A Phoenix's eyes are significantly better than a human's while in bright light, and they can look at sources of bright light - including the sun - without doing damage to their eyes or becoming blinded. Phoenixes are also completely immune to damage from fire or heat, and their skin is always a few degrees warmer than a human's would be. If a Phoenix's ashes are undisturbed (or is moved as a complete pile) the Phoenix will be reborn from it as a baby chick a day later. If the ash is scattered, the Phoenix will be reborn a year later instead, from the nearest source of fire to the place of their death. Phoenixes retain fuzzy memories of their previous lives, but none of their old skills. There is no known way to permanently kill a Phoenix without the Limb Separation weakness at present. It is not uncommon for a Phoenix who dies of old age to be raised by their children after rebirth. Immolation (Primary) A Phoenix's primary method of defense (and offense) is their ability to cloak themselves in fire. When they will it, their body can erupt in flame (harmless to the Phoenix and anything the Phoenix is wearing). The flame persists for up to a minute, or until the Phoenix chooses to release all of the fire energy in one large radial burst around them. Fire created this way cannot be manipulated by Pyrokinesis. In addition, while cloaked in flame, the Phoenix can increase the temperature of an object or surface by staring at it. If the gaze is sustained for long enough, the target will be burned or (if possible) catch on fire. If the gaze is broken, the effects are lost, but any damage already done by the burn remains. The power works on anything the user can see, but the length of time required to do damage is inversely proportional to the distance between the Phoenix and the target. A Phoenix's fire will be the same colours as they are (red and gold for Sun, green and black for Twilight, silver and blue for Moon). Upgrade: Cleansing Fire A Phoenix with this ability finds sanctuary in fire. While using their Immolation power, their body heals much faster than normal, and can touch a burning flame in the world to achieve the same effect. In addition, a Phoenix using their Immolation power becomes invulnerable to most damage apart from mental attacks and anything involving water or cold. Firebird (Suggested) A Phoenix with this ability can transform into their namesake bird. When they wish, they can transform into a proper Phoenix in a plume of fire. Anything they are wearing transforms with them, but they cannot access it while in bird form. While transformed, they can cause a surge of fire in the area in front of them by beating their wings. The Phoenix retains its physical strength in bird form, which allows it to carry much more weight than a bird of its size normally could while flying. A transformed Phoenix retains access to its Immolation power (and Cleansing Fire if it has it) but no other powers. Upgrade: Apparition A Phoenix with this ability gains more features of the creature of lore. Their strength increased threefold when in bird form, allowing them to carry heavy loads, and they gain a limited ability to teleport. Specifically, a Phoenix in bird form can teleport in a flash of fire to any space within one hundred metres that it can see, and they may designate one specific place they know well as "home", and can teleport home from anywhere. Anything a Phoenix is carrying teleports with them. Healing Tears (Suggested) The tears of a Phoenix have incredible healing properties. A single teardrop placed into an open wound heals that wound instantly, and a potion made from Phoenix tears can cure any illness or disease (such a potion must be made swiftly, as Phoenix tears lose their potency within a few hours). A Phoenix's tears have only two limitations. First, they do not work on Phoenixes (including the Phoenix who cried). Second, they cannot restore life to the dead. Hypnotic Song (Suggested) A Phoenix with this ability can lull those nearby into a state of extreme relaxation through their singing voice. A person subject to this ability becomes more tired and relaxed over a period of a few seconds, and can eventually be either put to sleep or put into a state where they are highly suggestible. If the person was agitated or otherwise wide awake before the ability was used, they wake up again as soon as the character is no longer using this power. If the person was already tired (or a willing victim), they can remain in the sleep or trance state for up to eight hours, and will awaken feeling refreshed. Augury A Phoenix with this ability has a limited ability to predict the future. By focusing their mind upon a specific person, place, or thing (other than themselves), they can enter a meditative trance where they see visions relating to what the future holds for their target in the near future. These visions are never clear and always shrouded in metaphor, but provide some indication of the upcoming fate of the target. A Twilight Phoenix can only use this ability to predict their own future, and only within the next few minutes, but the visions are much clearer to them than other Phoenixes. Photosynthesis Phoenixes with this ability can eat normal human food, but they have no need of it. A Phoenix's body photosynthesizes just like a plant, drawing energy from the sun. To feel "full", a Phoenix needs to spend at least an hour a day in direct sunlight. On cloudy days, a Phoenix can still feed off the ambient light in the air, but they will be much less satisfied. A Moon Phoenix can synthesize by the light of the moon as well as the sun, but they always feel reduced satisfaction in the sun (as if every day was cloudy). Pyrokinesis A Phoenix with this ability can manipulate and control flame, though not create it. When within a few metres of natural fire, the Phoenix can cause it to move, grow or shrink, or shape the flame into a form reminiscent of an object or any other construct of their imagination. The extent to which the flame can be grown is limited only by its fuel; the fire must always be connected to its original source. A Sun Phoenix can disconnect the fire from its original source, though the fire will then burn using the Phoenix's own energy. Upgrade: Flamethrower A Phoenix with this ability can manifest a ball of flame in their hands. Once created, the fireball can be hurled, at which point it will explode, or a stream of fire can be sent forth from it, scorching the area for several metres. The fire uses the Phoenix's own energy as fuel, putting a time limit on how long the flame can be sustained (and forcing the Phoenix to eat soon after they use this power to replenish). Fire created with this power can be freely controlled by Pyrokinesis. A Phoenix with both this power and Firebird can breathe fire in bird form. Phoenix Weaknesses All Phoenix must possess two of the following weaknesses (three if they are a variant Phoenix). You may choose any combination of two that you wish but their weaknesses must come from this list. Cold A Phoenix cannot stand to be cold. They are uncomfortable in places at anything below room temperature (around 20 degrees Celsius), and temperatures below freezing are lethal for them to spend more than a minute or two in. In addition, any attacks which deal any sort of cold damage are doubly effective against a Phoenix. Darkness Phoenixes love the sun and light. A Phoenix cannot stand to be indoors for long periods of time, and in particular, they hate the dark. Phoenixes will try and sleep by moonlight, if possible, and weaken when kept away from the sun. A Phoenix who spends a full day out of sunlight (or at least daylight) loses access to all of its powers (though not its enhancements). A Moon Phoenix with the Photosynthesis power cannot take this flaw. Limb Separation A Phoenix's ability to be reborn after death requires all of its ashes to be in one place, at least at the moment of death. If a Phoenix's body is cut into pieces before the Phoenix actually dies, and those parts buried separately before they turn to ash, the Phoenix will be unable to be reborn and will be permanently dead.